


The night of Samhain

by Maria1980



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria1980/pseuds/Maria1980
Summary: Summary: Charles is having troubles sleeping, so he decides to go outside and get some fresh air on Samhain/Halloween night...He will never forget the things he will see there...Legal note: Don't own any of the DA characters, I just borrow them and let them have some more fun than the author did ;-)
Relationships: Charles Carson/Elsie Hughes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	The night of Samhain

Charles was tossing and turning on his bed...He was more than sure, that he will be able to fall asleep very fast, but unfortunately he wasn't..That was a rather tiring evening..There were few guests and the dinner lasted longer than usual...After he managed to sort everything out and he went downstairs, hoping to have some peace and quiet, he was a witness of the staff being scolded by Mrs Hughes, who was outraged by the fact, that after dinner, in the servants hall, some of the staff were willingly participating in playing with the Ouija Board...

They obviously thought, that it would be a great fun...He was standing next to Mrs Hughes, as she was scolding them for their reckless behavior...He fully supported her point of view, which clearly stated, that it was not an appropriate thing to do...Especially on Halloween night...  
When the staff finally went to bed, he and Mrs Hughes could enjoy their evening Sherry...Their conversation suddenly went into the subject of Ouija board, magic and the customs intertwined with Halloween.

He listened very carefully to her stories about her young years in Scotland and how she used to spent this day. She told him that in Scotland, they called it Samhain night...Her Celtic background was so attractive..She was reminiscing the fires, children dressed as different kinds of spirits, witches, etc...  
She also mentioned, that it was her favorite holiday-her grandmother always sat her on the lap and told her scary stories, which she loved to listen...  
Mrs Hughes was smiling warmly, when her memory drifted to those happy times...He asked her, if she missed Scotland and she admitted that she did miss her family and friends a lot...Those memories have made her sad and happy in the same time...They were bitter-sweet...

He was looking at her, as she was sitting in the airmchair, with a glass of Sherry in her hand, with her eyes staring throught the window, somewhere in the darkness of the night...She looked like a Highland fairy, in the dim light of the lamp and he sighed deeply...Once again all the feelings that were hidden so deep inside him, wanted to be released, but he knew that it was not possible...

Now, he was lying in the darkness of his room, trying to get some sleep and that image of hers entered his mind clearly...He was thinking about her beautiful face, her radiant eyes, shining hair..His tensed muscles began to relax, as always, when he was thinking about her...Not knowing when, he slowly drifted into the land of dreams...  
Suddenly it appeared to him, (although he was not sure whether it was a dream or reality), that he wasn't alone in his bed...He felt her warmth, he was no longer cold like before...He could swear, that he felt her smell too-that unique, pleasurable scent of hers, that he knew by heart...He opened his eyes and he saw, that she was lying in his arms, so close...Her face was next to his...He was holding her in his arms...What was even more strange, he wasn't surprised by that at all...It seemed to him, like it was a natural thing..Like it was normal, that she was lying nestling into him....

They were kissing...He teasted her lips like he coudln't get enough of it...They were soft, wet and so willing to receive his kisses..  
When they stoped, she started to plant sweet kisses along his jawline..She was nibbling his ear and he felt that he is losing control of himself...  
His hands were scanning her body.. Caressing her curves... He dragged her even closer and buried his face in her hair..  
He heard her quiet whisper:

“Charles...My darling Charles....Mmmmmm....I love you...”

“Elsie...My sweet...My angel....I love you too...”

She was touching his body, touching him so gently..She caressed his face, his chest and her hands were running down unto....

Charles woke up sharply, he was breathing heavily and he felt that a certain part of his body, proving without a doubt, that he was a man, won't let him sleep further...He decided to go down and have some water...He walked silently, through the dark halls of the sleeping Abbey. He went to the kitchen and instead of drinking water, as he initially intended, he decided to make himself some hot cocoa with warm milk...Assuming that this should soothe his nerves...

He was drinking it slowly, thinking about his dream...That wasn't the first time he was having that kind of dream with Mrs Hughes...Those dreams often haunted him, ever since he understood, that he was in love with Mrs Hughes with all his heart...He liked those dreams, they gave him a slight sense of closeness with her, which was not possible in reality...However, tonight, he felt restless from some reason..He didn't know why...Hot flushes still went through his body and he thought, that it would be a good idea to get some fresh air...He decided to get out for a moment. This October was exceptionally warm and he assumed, that it would be no harm in getting out for a while...He entered his pantry, to get a coat and he took the keys to the back door, which were hanging in the servants hall...

When he opened the door and got a glimpse of the back garden, he felt, that his legs were getting shaky..He thought for a moment, that he probably lost his mind or something..This had to be it, because he couldn't believe that the image he saw was true...

There was a small fire burning in the middle of the lawn, but that wasn't the weirdest thing...Three women were dancing around that fire..All dressed in black, with their hair released..They looked like they were in some kind of trance...The three women were: Mrs Hughes, Mrs Patmore and Miss O'Brien...  
The wind was blowing their hair and the leaves from the trees were falling on them...One of them went into Elsie's hair and stayed there...

He was looking at all three of them, but in reality, his sight was focused solely on Elsie...He couldn't stop staring at her in this state...With a released hair, burning eyes..There was some wildness in her that he never had a chance to see normally, because normally, she was a strict, practical housekeeper, who did not let any signs of the wildness of her Celtic background outside...For anyone to see...

Charles stood there, mesmeraized, not being able to move..He wanted to say something, to react somehow, but he couldn't do it...His voice was throttled in his throat...It wasn't possible to say a word...  
All of the sudden, all this image has disappeared and he woke up, noticing with the tremendous relief, that he was actually in his own bed, in his own room...He sighed deeply, being astonished, what kind of tricks his mind was doing to him this night...Indeed it was true, that Halloween or as Mrs Hughes would call it-Samhain night was very unusual....

He was happy when the morning came and when he went downstairs, his face brightened up with a smile, when he saw Mrs Hughes..She was looking as beautiful as ever, but he couldn't help but think about what he saw in his dream last night...He stood there like a pillar of salt, staring at her, for the inappropriate amount of time, when his troubled mind showed him an image of a wild, dancing around the fire Elsie, with a leaf in her hair...

“Mr Carson are you all right? You don't look so good...”

Her voice brought him back to reality....

“Er...Yes Mrs Hughes, I'm fine...Just fine..I'm only...”

“Yes? Is there anyway I can help you?”

“No...I'm afraid that I haven't slept very well this night and I may be a little bit of distracted today...”

“Oh, I'm sorry to hear that....Please have a strong coffee, this should make you feel better...I will go to my duties now...”

“Yes, I should do the same thing..”

Elsie turned around and as she was walking along the corridor, something in her paid Charles's attention and it made his heart almost stop for a while...She was neatly dressed and her hair were severly pinned, as usual, but when she turned back to him, he saw the leaf in her hair...

**Author's Note:**

> I told you it's going to be wild this time ;-) ;-) ;-) I sincerely hope that you liked my crazy idea a bit...Just a little bit, if so...Please let me know and I will be very happy...I always thought there was something witchy in Elsie (not to mention O'Brien) and here it is ;-) ;-) ;-) Mrs Patmore is not witchy at all, but I needed to have three women for a coven :D Sorry for any possible mistakes and your review would make my day. Please stay safe and see you soon!  
> Have a happy Samhain/Halloween or wahtever you are celebrating today!  
> *Samhain is a name for Halloween used by the Celts


End file.
